miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
Lady Wifi/Transcript
[ Theme Song ] ---- Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont. Miss Bustier teaches the students, while Alya cuts out a picture of Ladybug. ---- Miss Bustier: I'm very pleased with how you all did on your last assignment. Some of you have really stepped up, and I do appreciate it. Now it's time to move on to our next assignment. (Alya sees Chloe, pointing at Miss Bustier. Miss Bustier looks at Alya) Is Marinette still in the girls' room? Alya: Uhhh, I don't know, miss. (The bell rings) Miss Bustier: Tonight I want you all to read chapter three of the breathtaking France, the First Thousand Years. Then, answer this simple questionnaire. (gives two to Alya) See to it that Marinette receives her homework. ---- Scene: Outside the classroom. Alya tries to call Marinette, but gets her voicemail instead. ---- Marinette: (from phone) It's Marinette, leave a message. Beep! He he. ---- Scene: Bathroom. Alya is searching for Marinette. ---- Alya: Marinette? ---- Scene: Outside the classroom. Alya sees Rose and Juleka. ---- Alya:: Uhh, have you guys seen Marinette anywhere? (Rose and Juleka shake their heads.) (Alya enters the Locker room, where she sees Chloé taking something from her locker. It's a Ladybug costume and Yo-yo.) Alya: (whispering) Chloé's Ladybug? ---- Scene: Outside the school. Chloe boards her limousine, Alya follows her. ---- Alya: Hey, Marinette. Ring me ASAP. We gotta talk. (sees Nino) Nino, wait! Nino: Yeah? Alya: Come with me, I need your help! Nino: So-- (Alya shushes him) (Alya tries to call Marinette again, but...) Marinette: (from phone) It's Marinette, leave a message. Beep! He he. Alya: Ughh. I hate when she goes A-wall. She's not calling me back! Where is that girl?! Nino: Seriously. My man Adrien's the exact same way. But I guess you gotta be sly when Mr. Control Freak is your daddy-o. (Phone rings) Nadja: Once again, Ladybug and Cat Noir have saved Paris from the clutches of a menacing villain. (Alya sees Ladybug's yoyo) Alya: Hey! I think I've just sniffed out who the real Ladybug is! (whispers to Nino) Chloe. Nino: (laughs) Chloe? Seriously? She's too self-absorbed to think of anyone but herself, much less save the world. You are cray-cray, lady! Alya: I am so not! You'll see! ---- Scene: The city. Ladybug is jumping above ceilings. She reaches a billboard and detransforms into Marinette. ---- Tikki: Time flies fast when tou're saving the world. Day's already over! Marinette: Tell me about it. I missed an entire half day of school AND half day of seeing Adrien! Tikki: Whoever's behind all of this sure is keeping us on our toes! Marinette: (laughs) You don't have any toes! (Marinette enters the bakery) Sabine: Alya brought your school bag home for you, Marinette. Marinette: Hey mom... Sabine: You seem so forgetful these days. Maybe you just need some fresh air and extra exercise for that growing brain of yours! Marinette: Good idea, mom. I'll start tomorrow. (Sabine kisses her) ---- Scene: Marinette's room. Marinette does homework. ---- Marinette: Ladybug saved Paris from destruction once again, but who's gonna save Marinette from her homework? (sees a sticky note) What's this? "Call me. I know who the real Ladybug is?" Tikki: No way! You think she knows? Marinette: I doubt it. Alya's always jumping to conclusion before she has facts straight. Tikki: But just in case... Marinette: No worries Tikki. I got it covered. (Marinette tries to call Alya, but there is no signal) Marinette: Dang. No signal. (She goes to the balcony to see if there is any signal) Civilian: Sorry, miss. Cell tower maintenance. The whole neighborhood's down. No signal for the next hour! Tikki: Come on, Marinette. Try again later. Let's head down and finish your homework. ---- Scene: College. Chloe and Sabrina enter the school, and some students are watching her, including Aurore and Mireille. ---- Chloé: Hey there! Hi! You look totally fab! Uh, no, not you. Hey, it's still a month from Halloween, you know? Nino: You didn't have your head examined. If she's a superhero, then I'm the Wizard of Oz. Alya: I'm telling you, she's Ladybug! Nino: Can you prove it? ---- Scene: Marinette's room. Marinette and Tikki wake up. ---- Tikki: Uh... what time is it? Marinette: Uhh, school starts in... An hour ago?! ---- Scene: Locker room. Alya talks to Nino. ---- Alya: Now don't mess up your lines. (She pushes Nino to the lockers) Nino: (sees Chloé) Oh, Uhhh... Ladybug! Look over there! Chloé: Uhh, what kind of lame joke is this? Nino: Uhh, well, that was... Did you see Ladybug yesterday? Isn't she amazing? I wonder who she really is. Chloé: Uhh... Up too late DJing, Nino? Obviously you didn't get your beauty sleep. (Alya takes a photo of Chloe's locker) Sabrina: Uh... Chloé! Alya's looking in your locker! Alya: Uhh... that's a lie! I so was not! (Kim steals Alya's phone) Alya: Hey! Give it back! Chloé: ''(sees the photo)'' Who's the little liar now? ---- Scene: Mr Damocles' office. ---- Chloé: She's guilty of invasion of privacy! I have proof! Alya: What?! Seriously! All I did was take a measly photo! Mr. Damocles: I'm sorry, Chloé. But there's no school policy on invasion of privacy. Chloé: Then...then breaking and entering! Alya: I didn't break into her locker! It was open! Mr. Damocles: And nothing was stolen? Chloé: Only my very soul! My locker is my secret garden! He who enters uninvited burglarizes my inner being and steals my life force! (cries) Mr. Damocles: Right. An hour of detention for you, Alya. Chloé: Are my ears failing me? Did I hear you{re giving one miserable hour of detention to a...a heinous criminal? Sabrina! Sabrina: The school rules clearly say that any student guilty of theft should be suspended for one full week. Mr. Damocles: Yes, but she's hardly stole anything. Chloé: I'm pretty sure that my father would share your point of view. Mr. Damocles: Uhhh, well, now, Chloe, let's not bother your father, I mean, the honorable Mayor with a minor locker situation... (Chloe starts calling her father) Mr. Damocles: Ehhh... What I mean is, you're suspended for a week, Alya. Alya: What?! That is so unfair! I am so gonna protest this on the school blog! Mr. Damocles: (looks at Chloé, sighs) The school blog is hereby suspended as well. Alya: (looks at Chloe angrily) She's no superhero, she's super-psycho! ---- Scene: Hawk Moth's lair. ---- Hawk Moth: Ahhh... School life. Such a size experiment. A Petra dish of cultivating secrets, lies and betrayal, the thriving vivarium for my evil akumas. (turns a butterfly into an akuma) Fly away, my little akuma, and evilize her! ---- Scene: Collége Francoise Dupont. Marinette runs to the front door ---- Marinette: I'm late, I'm late, I'm so, so late! (As Marinette runs upstairs, Alya walks downstairs, running away from the school. She tries to call Marinette) Marinette: (from phone) It's Marinette, leave a message. Beep! He he! (The akuma phases into her cell phone, evilizing her) Hawk Moth: Lady Wifi, I heard to degrade find that you're seeking to unmask Ladybug... I'd like to help you if you agree to help me too. Alya: I'll expose the lies of anyone who covers out the truth! Sign me up! (turns into Lady Wifi) ---- Scene: Ms. Bustier's classroom. Marinette enters, and sees Adrien and Nino. ---- Marinette: (whispers) Where is she? Nino: She's been suspended... Marinette: What?! Miss Bustier: Marinette, if you're going to come late, would you please do it discretely? Marinette: Sorry...(whispers to Nino) What happened to her? Nino: The short story? Accused of breaking into Chloé's locker. I mean, Ladybug's locker... Marinette: What!? Miss Bustier: That's it, Marinette! Go to the principal's office! Adrien: What are you talking about? Nino: Exactly what I said, bro. Alya says Chloé is Ladybug! She is crazy! (Adrien sees Chloe, she winks) Marinette: Mr. Damocles? (opens the door) Sir? (sees a pink stop symbol in front of him) Huh?! (The computer screen lights up, revealing Lady Wifi) Lady Wifi: I'm Lady Wifi, revealer of the truth! For our first exposé, your principal would like to share a little tip bout you. So, Mr. Damocles, is it true you wrongly suspended a student named Alya today? Mr. Damocles: Uh.... Yes, It is. Lady Wifi: So, you were buyest unfair? Totally unjust?! Mr. Damocles: Yes, I was. Marinette: Oh, no! Alya! Tikki, time to transform! Tikki: You're going to have a fight with your best friend? Marinette: Nope! I'm gonna have to save my best friend! '' [ Transformation Sequence ]' ''Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Yeah! (Marinette turns into Ladybug) Lady Wifi: For my next scoop, I'll be taking you to meet the girl who's been hiding behind the Ladybug mask! (puts a pink stop symbol on Mr. Damocles) Stay connected! (turns the screen off) Miss Bustier: Everyone, for your own safety, go directly home right now! And don't forget to read chapter 4 and 5! (The students run home) ---- Scene: Bathroom. ---- Adrien: ---- Scene: The city. Cat Noir runs in the ceiling and sees the hotel. He takes his staff and sees Chloe dressed as Ladybug ---- Cat Noir: What? This can't be! Ladybug: Who's been a skeaky kitty now? Cat Noir: Oh, Ladybug. But-- Ladybug: Come on, you don't actually believe she's the real Ladybug. Cat Nois: Yeah, of course not. Ladybug: And besides, who would believe that she's the original Ladybug? She's obviously just a die-hard fan. A copycat? Cat Noir: Right. ---- Scene: Hotel. Chloé, dressed as Ladybug, is trying to untie herself, when her cellphone rings. ---- Chloé: (answers the phone) Hello? (the phone starts to emit a bright pink glow, she throws it, and Lady Wifi appears) Lady Wifi: Well, hello there, Ladybug! (puts a pink stop symbol on Chloé, stopping her) Ladybug: We got Wifi! (she and Cat Noir head to the hotel) Lady Wifi: Everyone thinks the girl behind the Ladybug mask is an angel. But.. The real Ladybug is... Chloé Bourgeois, everyone! Category:Season 1 transcripts Category:Transcripts